John Throckmorton (1601-1683)
}} * English Immigrant to America Biography John Throckmorton, Sr, son of Bassingbourne and Mary Hill Throckmorton, of City of Norwich, Norfolk County, England brought this branch of the Throckmortons from England to North America. John Sr and his father are named as descendants of the signers of the Magna Charta here. 1 2 3 John E Stillwell questioned this but recognized the work of others to prove it. 4 Col. C Wickliffe Throckmorton used the will of Bassingbourne Throckmorton, a suit over it that followed and a letter from Capt. G Andrews Moriarity with the results to establish he was Bassingbourne Throckmorton's son who arrived aboard the ship "Lyon" in 1631. The documents and full argument can be found here. 5 John was baptized May 9 1601 at St. Paul's Church, Norwich, Norfolk, England and died in 1687 in Middleton, New Jersey on a visit to his sons. He was apprenticed as a scrivener to Robert Debney, his uncle, March 20 1620 for 7 1/2 years from Christmas 1620. 6 Marriage and Family He married Rebecca Farrand, daughter of Richard and Rebecca Harrison Farrand. 7They embarked on the ship "Lyon" from England at the height of the Puritan emigration along with the well-known Rev Roger Williams from Bristol, England December 1 1630. An account of the trip by Gov. Winthrop may be found here. 8 9 10 They were the parents of seven children, Freegift, Hannah m Unknown Taylor, John m Alice Deliverance Stout, Job I m Sarah Leonard, Joseph, Patience m John Coggeshall and Deliverance m James Ashton. A timeline of his life and his many contributions which includes church, town and to the growth of Rhode Island and New York along with an Indian massacre about 1643 may be found here. 11 12 13 # Hannah Throckmorton (1630-1666) # Freegift Throckmorton (1638-1669) # Patience Throckmorton (1640-1676) - married John Coggeshall (1624-1708), Deputy Governor of Rhode Island Colony. # Deliverance Throckmorton (1642-1705) # John Throckmorton (1645-1690) # Joseph Throckmorton (1646-1690) # Job Throckmorton (1650-1709) Research Note A second spelling of Throckmorton was noted as Throgmorton during my research. The name given to the "land brief" granted to John Throckmorton July 6 1643 by Governor William Kieft was Throckmorton's Neck and Throg's Neck. Another finding was the spelling of the names in Job Throckmorton I's will as Throgmorton. Sarah, his wife, and John Sr, his brother's names were also spelled Throgmorton. A discussion of the spellings Throckmorton as Throgmorton in the 15th century here. 14 The time frame 1666/1667 when Hannah Taylor and John Throckmorton were petitioning the Town Council meetings confirm for this researcher she was his daughter---in hers her given name is Hannah and in his her married name is Taylor. 15 References 1. The Magna charta sureties of 1215, Arthur Adams and Frederick Weis Lewis, 1955, page 98 https://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=wu.89062949672;view=1up;seq=100 2. A genealogical and historical account of the Throckmorton Family in England and America, C Wickliffe Throckmorton, 1930, page 205 https://dcms.lds.org/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE1970385 3. Historical and genealogical miscellany John E Stillwell, 1932, Vol 5, page 76 https://archive.org/stream/newyorkhistoryne05stil#page/n3/mode/1up/search/john+throckmorton 4. John Stillwell, 1932, page 75 https://archive.org/stream/newyorkhistoryne05stil#page/75/mode/1up/search/john+throckmorton 5. C Wickliffe Throckmorton, 1930, pages 208- 209 https://dcms.lds.org/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE1970385 6. C Wickliffe Throckmorton, 1930 footnote page 209-211 https://dcms.lds.org/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE1970385 7. Bio of John Throckmorton III & Rebecca Farrand, Family Search https://familysearch.org/photos/artifacts/32880937 8. Throckmorton Family History, Frances Grimes Sitherwood, 1929, page 45 https://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=wu.89088781018;view=1up;seq=61;size=175 9. C. Wickliffe Throckmorton, 1930, page 209 https://dcms.lds.org/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE1970385 10. John E Stilwell, No copyright page, Vol V, page 76https://archive.org/stream/newyorkhistoryne05stil#page/76/mode/1up/search/john+throckmorton 11. C. Wickliffe Throckmorton, 1930, pages 210-212 https://dcms.lds.org/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE1970385 12. Frances Grimes Sitherwood, 1929, pages 45-57 https://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=wu.89088781018;view=1up;seq=75 13. John E Stilwell, No copyright page, Vol V, pages 76-79 https://archive.org/stream/newyorkhistoryne05stil#page/75/mode/1up/search/throgmorton 14. C. Wickliffe Throckmorton, 1930, page 5 https://dcms.lds.org/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE1970385 15. Frances Grimes Sitherwood, 1930, page 49 https://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=wu.89088781018;view=1up;seq=67 Acknowledgements Category:Migrants from Norfolk to New Jersey